Sisters
by Lunakatsuma
Summary: Alaude and Daemon have two adopted daughters- Hibari and Fran. These inseparable sisters take life to the next level! Fem!Hibari and Fem!Fran
1. Of Semes, Ukes, and Resemblances

**Luna: As some of you readers may know, I roleplay as 'Kyoya Fem Hibari'. I am sisters with 'FemFran FrogHat Varia' in the roleplay, and we have had many good times together, so this fanfic was born~! Welcome to **Sisters**, where you can read short accounts of events that occur with the two of us! Obviously, the chapters will be centered around the two of us, and Alaude and Daemon will have important roles as well, but there will be many appearances of different characters.**

**Now, we may be a bit OOC, but remember that we **_**are **_**female… not to mention that we are a bit of a mix of both OOC and the opposite all the time, so it's not **_**pure **_**OOC. **

**In this chapter, the results of the quiz are completely true. Not one percent off.**

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: (DISCLAIMER) Luna does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Neesan!"

Hibari opened her gray eyes and turned to her right lazily. Normally, she would have bitten to death any person who dared to interrupt her nap, but the person who this particular voice belonged to happened to be an exception to that rule. "What is it, imouto?"

Fran rushed into the room and shoved her laptop into Hibari's hands. "There's this quiz online called 'Are You Seme Or Uke?' and I wanted you to try it!"

Hibari frowned. "'Are You Seme Or-'"

"Don't ask questions, neesan," Fran insisted. "Just try it."

The skylark sighed and sat up. "Very well. I'll take this quiz." She quickly clicked the proper link. The two waited as the results were processed.

Then, the results popped up.

'_Kyoya %76 Uke'_

"…"

"…"

Fran broke out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"

Hibari's eyes widened. "What-"

"You take after Mother too much, dear sister~" Fran choked.

Fran was referring to Alaude. It was a well-known fact within the Vongola that Alaude was one of the 'ultimate ukes'. He was currently in a relationship with Daemon, and the two had adopted Fran and Hibari, despite being- well- spirits. Alaude, being the uke, had been picked as the 'mother' (Hibari refused to address him as such, instead choosing the 'more reasonable' title of 'Father').

"Apparently so…" Hibari mumbled.

"Here, let me try!" Fran snatched the laptop back. The young illusionist clicked the quiz's link and waited with anticipation for her results.

'_Fran %76 Seme'_

"And I take after Father," Fran remarked cheerfully.

Hibari silently took the laptop back and tried once more.

'_Kyoya %99 Uke'_

"…" Hibari was silent once more.

Fran began laughing again, uncontrollably this time. "You- you seem to have- inherited all of Mother's- uke genes-" she gasped.

At that moment, Alaude decided to come in. "What's this about my 'uke genes'?" He took one look at the screen and seem to wilt slightly before the siiblings' very eyes. "…uhh… besides, I don't have 'uke genes'…" He looked at Hibari, who was just sitting there, dazed, and took the chance to grab the laptop.

"Are you taking the test, Mommy?" Fran asked, actually managing to calm down. When she was met with silence, she attempted and succeeded in peeking over the spirit's shoulder. Hibari, snapping out of her daze, copied her younger sister.

'_Alaude %97 Uke'_

"…_lies_," Alaude announced.

Fran broke down laughing yet _again_ while Hibari patted Alaude's shoulder and mumbled, "Don't worry, Father… I got 99% Uke."

After a while of the prefect comforting Alaude, Fran snatched the laptop from her father's hands and retried the quiz.

'_Fran %95 Seme'_

"I always get seme~ Nufufufu~" Fran chuckled, sounding suspiciously like her father.

Daemon later found Alaude and Hibari in fetal positions and sulking, a depressing aura surrounding the two skylarks, while Fran was still 'nufufufuing' a little ways off. After hearing the story from his frog-hat wearing daughter, he began 'nufufufuing' as well.

Like fathers, like daughters.

* * *

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: *still sulking***

**Luna: Please review! All criticism is welcomed! ^_^**


	2. Sandwiches

**Luna: Here's the next chapter of **Sisters**~ And, just to clarify, all these chapters came straight from the roleplay. I didn't and will not make these plots up… which makes them all the better. *grins***

**To **Exile Wrath **(or should I say imouto~), definitely. Reading about our adventures like this gives me a fluffy feeling inside… while I laugh my head off. *laughs* …and I know that I do. *stops laughing and starts sulking again* To **Dae**, yeah… it's amazing how things work, really. And thanks, Father! ^_^ To **Insanity-Red**, umm… maybe a little? XD Thank you very much!**

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: (DISCLAIMER) Luna does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters.**

* * *

"I'm bored…" Hibari muttered, not really intending anyone to hear her. She reclined in the couch lazily and closed her eyes, wondering if biting someone to death would help.

"SILLY BAKAFEMBARI! SHE NEEDS TO MAKE LAMBO-SAN A SAMMICH!"

Hibari immediately snapped her eyes open again and glared at Lambo indignantly. Just because she was suffering from a mild case of boredom _didn't _mean that she would willingly degrade herself and make _sandwiches _for a demanding cow-child.

"…no."

"YES!"

"NO."

"YES!"

Eye twitch. "NO."

Suddenly, the spirit of Cavallone Primo arrived. Obviously having been eavesdropping on the short argument between the young Bovino and the skylark, he announced, "You're right, Fembari. You should make _me _a sandwich instead."

"…NO." Hibari's fingers itched for her tonfa.

Thankfully, Fran chose that moment to drop in. "I'll help, neesan," she sighed. "So, what do you guys want in your sandwiches?"

Cavallone Primo's eyes lit up as he swiftly answered, "I just want a club sandwich." He paused before adding enthusiastically, "WITH LOTS OF CHEESE."

Fran dragged Hibari into the kitchen, giving the prefect a chance to calm down as the illusionist quickly put together a club sandwich with plenty of cheese. Fran took the order and tossed it at the first Cavallone boss…

…who looked at it and complained loudly, "This _paper _is not the sandwich. GO TO THE KITCHEN, WOMEN."

To which Fran shouted back indignantly, "WE DID!" before storming back into the kitchen to remake the spirit's sandwich.

Hibari strode up to Cavallone Primo, held one tonfa to his throat, and hissed menacingly, "Don't order us around, perverted herbivore, or I'll bite you to death." However, before Hibari could make good with her threat, her younger sister came out of the kitchen again and shoved a club sandwich with extra cheese into his hands.

"Thank you, Franny~" Cavallone Primo smirked, planting a kiss on Fran's cheek.

"…" Fran hurriedly ran to the nearest sink to wash her face thoroughly.

Just when the two sisters thought it was finally over, Lambo exclaimed, "Lambo-san wants a grape sammich!"

Hibari took a moment to decide whether or not to humor the cow-child before angrily going to the kitchen and slapping a grape sandwich together. Then she threw it at Lambo's face. He managed to catch the food with his mouth, though, and ate it happily… which also caused the juice from the now-crushed grapes to drip out of the sandwich.

"…the grape juice is getting on your clothing," Hibari pointed out, still irritated. "…and don't expect me to wash it for you, cow-child."

"CLEAN LAMBO-SAN'S CLOTHES, BAKAFEMBARI!"

Hibari was _not _amused.

* * *

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: *muttering* Those insufferable herbivores… making me act the housewife… I'll bite them to death…**

**Luna: Please review! All criticism is welcomed! *smiles***


	3. Mist and Annoyances

**Luna: To **Love Chronical**, *laughs* Good! I'm so happy to hear that you like this fanfic so much~ Yes, this is all from roleplay. And because of that, the pairings will depend on how we roleplayers decide to do things… well, there are a few relationships that have already been established within our group, but I'll leave it for you to find out what they are. Actually, there's a hint of (what is currently) a one-sided crush in this chapter. I'll tell you what it is in the A/N at the end of this chapter~ To **Dae**, you're right, Father… I probably should have.**

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: (DISCLAIMER) Luna does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.**

* * *

On the rooftop of the Vongola Mansion, a certain female skylark lay with her eyes closed to the sky. _According to the herbivores, _Hibari mused, _I have Mist Flames in my body as well, since my older self could use a D-Class Mist Ring. They're not very powerful, but I should probably learn how to use these flames…_

Hibari suddenly stood up from her position and strode back into the building, having made her decision. It was easy for her to locate her targets; she simply followed the large amount of unrestrained Mist Flames, since in the mansion, there was no need to hide one's flame energy unless one wanted to.

She threw the door open and stated shortly to the two very powerful illusionists, "Imouto. Father. Teach me how to use my Mist Flames."

* * *

"Oya?" was Fran's immediate reaction. Daemon merely raised an eyebrow.

Hibari blinked. "Wait, you know I have Mist Flames, right?"

Fran nodded and said slowly, "Are you _sure _you want _me _to?"

"Yes," Hibari replied surely.

Fran grinned widely. "Well then. First." She tossed a Mist box weapon and a low-class Mist Ring at her older sister. "Try to open that box."

Hibari swiftly caught the two objects. "Okay." She put on the Mist Ring and tried to ignite a Mist Flame with it… and failed horribly. Fran gazed monotonously at her as the skylark struggled to make even _wisps _of a Mist Flame appear. After a while, Hibari stopped and mumbled, "Uhh…"

"Too weak," Fran told her. "Mist Flames are strengthened by either…" She thrust her hand forward and lifted up a finger each time she added something to the verbal list. "…training like hell… dark experiences… or trauma."

"They're also stronger in times of intense mental or emotional stress, but that's only temporary…" Daemon added.

Hibari stared blankly at the two. "…hn."

Then, a brunette casually walked into the room. "What's going on?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Imouto is teaching me how to use Mist Flames," Hibari explained. "Father, too."

"Cool!" Tsuna exclaimed, pulling out some popcorn randomly and sitting down somewhere safe. "Good luck!"

"Thanks…" Hibari replied awkwardly before turning back to her 'teachers'. "So. What should I do?"

Fran put on a serious face. "GO… TRAUMATIZE SOMEONE." Then her expression relaxed. "Just kidding~"

Hibari froze, having been about to do just that. "Oh, erm… okay."

"We'll try something else," Fran commanded. "Drop your tonfa."

Just as Hibari dropped her tonfa (reluctantly) and the Mist box weapon, there was a loud, "LAMBO-SAN IS HERE!"

"Hey, Lambo," Fran greeted the small Lightning Guardian before ordering Hibari, "Now, try to materialize a new pair of tonfa with illusions. It's best to try to make illusions of objects that you're familiar with."

"Okay," Hibari responded, trying to create illusions of her favorite weapons.

"What is Bakafembari doing?" Lambo asked loudly. "LAMBO-SAN WANTS TO DO IT TOO!"

"Teaching her how to use Mist Flames," Fran explained as Hibari managed to make one tonfa appear.

Lambo perked up. "Hey, Bakafembari! Let Lambo-san teach you!"

"No, cow-child, you can't," Hibari glared.

Of course, Lambo ignored this. Jumping on the Cloud Guardian, he shouted, "LAMBO-SAN WILL TEACH YOU!"

"…"

"PULL LAMBO-SAN'S FINGER AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO DO IT!"

Hibari stared at him oddly (as well as she could while Lambo was on her head, anyway) while Fran threw a solid illusionary tonfa at the child's head.

"GUPYAA!" Direct hit.

"Thank you, imouto."

Lambo fell off of Hibari's head and began to shudder. "Ga… Ma… N… WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Daemon kneeled down in front of Lambo and held out a grape candy. Lambo suddenly stopped crying and sniffled instead, taking the candy from Daemon. Then he sprang up and clung to the spirit, causing Daemon to hug him back.

Hibari and Fran had similar looks on their faces as they looked at the Lightning Guardian, except Hibari was twitching with irritation.

"Bakafrog hurt me!"

Now Fran was _also _twitching.

"Ne, having him crying or using the Ten-Year Bazooka is worse than having him try to teach you, Hibari," Daemon pointed out, still holding Lambo (who stuck his tongue out at the prefect).

"True…" Hibari admitted. "…but he's still annoying."

"Mm," Daemon chuckled. "But that's just how he is."

"Lambo-san isn't annoying!" the child cried as Daemon set him down next to a pile of candy (which was promptly eaten).

Ignoring Lambo's protests, Hibari continued trying to summon a second tonfa.

"Ignoring Lambo-san? THAT'S A CRIME!" Lambo yelled, throwing grenades at Hibari. However, before any of the explosive weapons reached her, Daemon created a Mist shield around his daughter. Lambo huffed. "Lambo-san will get you later!" Then a wide grin appeared on his face. "LAMBO-SAN WILL GO ASK TSUNA TO DATE HIM FOR REALS!"

Daemon snorted. "Don't let Boss know." Everyone knew that Vongola Primo was highly protective of his little Decimo.

Hibari turned to where Tsuna was sitting and was slightly surprised to find the spot empty. She turned to Fran and saw that she was hiding him with her illusions. Hibari sighed in relief.

"When I see him… I'LL ASK HIM," Lambo announced. "AND THEN LAMBO-SAN WILL MAKE FEMBARI JEALOUS!"

Hibari snapped. Forming another tonfa unconsciously, she sent Lambo flying into the ceiling. She straightened up and looked at the pair of illusionary tonfa she held. "Hn. That actually worked."

"So violent…" Daemon commented.

Lambo hit the ceiling hard and fell to the ground. "GA… MA… NNN!" he repeated with teary eyes. "Nnngh… WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He began throwing grenades everywhere…_ again_.

Daemon and Fran both created Mist Barriers around them (Fran included Tsuna) once more.

"L-LAMBO-SAN IS GONNA GET YOU FEMBARI!" Lambo exclaimed angrily. "TSUNA WILL BE TOO NICE TO REFUSE ME!" And he ran off.

"…that was… awfully… repetitive…" Hibari muttered.

* * *

Now that Lambo was gone, the lesson continued like nothing had ever happened.

Fran threw a random rock, breaking Hibari's concentration, and her tonfa disappeared with a 'poof'. "You need to keep them up, even when your concentration is broken," Fran told her. "Now. There is something very important I need to tell you about." The illusionist looked at Hibari sternly. "THE ABUSE OF POWER."

"…"

"When one is skilled enough, they can be like Daddy and I and abuse their power without a problem," Fran stated.

"Yup," Daemon agreed.

Fran then got out another Mist box weapon, from which a scythe popped out. This particular scythe had been given to Fran by Daemon himself, and Fran absolutely loved it, using it whenever possible.

Like now, for instance.

Fran took a hold of the scythe and charged. "Now, fight me, neesan. With Mist Flames only!"

Hibari tried to block Fran's attack with her illusionary tonfa, but the scythe merely passed through them. Before the blade reached Hibari, Fran twirled it around and used the pole of the weapon to whack the skylark's head.

"YOU. USE. MIST FLAMES. TO CHARGE YOUR ACTUAL TONFA!" Fran exclaimed. "Bakafembirdy!"

"Sorry…" Hibari muttered, pouting inwardly at the nickname. She picked her real tonfa off of the ground, making Mist Flames surround them just as she did with Cloud Flames, and charged at her younger sister.

Fran blocked her attack with ease and used her scythe to push Hibari back. "You… are a very slow learner," she remarked.

"I realize that…"

"Sadly."

Fran lowered her scythe and stated, "Mist Flames have the construction property, so we use them as conduits to make illusions. For example, _illusionary doubles of yourself_." (Fran did this frequently.) "But then again… you're took weak at the moment to do so."

"Hn."

"Basically, you are unfit for illusions."

Tsuna suddenly spoke up, startling Hibari. "Poor Fembari-san…" he frowned sadly. "And I was rooting for you. Shame…" Hibari inwardly sulked.

"It's because she isn't a Mist-type person," Fran explained to the Vongola Decimo. "Her waves, at the most, could be used for small surprise attacks. This lesson is over."

To relieve her disappointment and depression, Hibari decided to bite the cow-child to death.

Lambo had to be hospitalized.

* * *

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: Serves him right.**

**Luna: This chapter was so much longer… and why do I feel like it wasn't as funny? It also doesn't seem to flow right… *frowns* Anyway, the 'hint' of the one-sided crush was me and Tsuna. Go 27fem!18! =w=**

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: Don't tell everyone that, herbivore!**

**Luna: *ignores* Please review! All criticism is welcomed!**


	4. Copyright

**Luna: The events in these chapters will no longer be entirely based on roleplay. They will be inspired by roleplay, but much of it will be things imouto and I made up. I suppose that sort of means it is still roleplay, but I thought I should tell all of you that.**

**To **Love Chronical**, that never came up. I wish I knew too- XD Imouto uses the scythe frequently. It's her weapon of choice. And of course she is, even as a woman. She's _Hibari_. XD But I see what you mean. Thank you very much! To **NekoDae**, *pats* You still had a part in it, though~ To **Alaude**, it was worthy enough to be put here. _And yes, that quiz was entirely false. *is not uke either* _:I**

**Merry Christmas, neesan! ^_^~ *huggles***

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: (DISCLAIMER) Luna does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Why, exactly, are we here again?"

"Shishou, you're the one who suggested it…"

"Be quiet, little one. This was all your idea." _Chk._

"Itai… that hurt, Shishou."

"Good."

"Sadist…" _Chk._

"Do you have a problem with that, little one?"

_Shing. _"Pineapple herbivore, stop stabbing imouto or I'll bite you to death."

Fran muttered something under her breath before pulling Mukuro's trident out of her apple hat. "I'm okay, neesan." After the older illusionist had his weapon casually held in his hand once more and the Vongola Cloud Guardian had her tonfa hidden away, she commented monotonously, "And Shishou, all I said was that I wanted to get a present for neesan. You told me that I should get her an Apple laptop."

Mukuro shrugged. "Well, they _are _very popular these days."

"You're not denying it…" _Chk. _

"Pineapple herbivore…" Hibari growled ominously.

"That doesn't explain why we actually _brought _neesan along, Shishou," Fran sighed, not even bothering to take the trident out this time as she nonchalantly followed Mukuro towards the Apple store with Hibari.

"This way, she can choose the one she wants," Mukuro explained, as if it were obvious.

"It was supposed to be a _surprise_…" Fran grumbled to herself, crossing over the threshold of the popular electronics store. The sight of a young girl with a trident sticking out of her head and not caring about it was probably why the usually clamoring crowd inside quickly dispersed, allowing the illusionist duo and the skylark to walk up to an employee without too much trouble.

"Hello," Mukuro greeted the staff member with an award-winning smile. "My young charges and I are here to buy a laptop. Could you help us?"

The employee, while being obviously shaken from the sight of the green-haired girl's predicament as well, held Mukuro's heterochromatic stare firmly. Gesturing towards Fran, he stated, "Sir, I will first have to ask you to kindly remove that weapon from your child's _head _before I report you for child abuse."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow at that and was about to retort (possibly in the form of an illusion, just to ensure the employee's cooperation), but Fran poked him, mouthed 'neesan', and glared at him, so he reluctantly refrained from doing so. Instead, he gave a strained smile and pulled the trident out of Fran's head. Hibari shot him a triumphant look.

"Thank you. Also…" The employee sent a look at Fran's hat. "Your child's choice of headgear is violating trademark copyright."

Now Hibari's expression turned to one of disbelief. Mukuro's red eye twitched. "You cannot be serious-"

"But I _am_, sir," the employee interrupted, his voice growing stronger and more threatening by the second. "Please tell your child to take off his hat."

Fran finally spoke up. "Excuse me, but I am just as capable of understanding human speech as my supposed _father _here." She crossed her arms over her chest and, despite not really caring, she added, "…and I'm female."

The employee raised an eyebrow at the androgynous illusionist. "I am having a serious conversation with an _adult _here, _young lady_, so could you be quiet?"

"I'm sorry, but the last time I checked, _I _was the one with the hat."

"Sir-"

"Oya, oya. I'm becoming a little tired of this little charade."

"For once, we actually agree on something, pineapple herbivore."

The employee's face suddenly paled. "H-Hibari Kyoya!?"

Hibari glared at him with cold gray eyes. "Hn. What of it?" Eyeing the soon-to-be-victim, she continued, "Herbivore... I think it is time for you to realize just who you were messing with. You see, imouto and the pineapple herbivore are, as much as I dislike being weaker than anyone else, possibly more powerful than I am myself."

The staff member began to tremble and back away in the face of the trio's irritated aura, only just realizing what he had gotten himself into. "W-wait-"

To make a long story short, the employee was sent to the ER, from which he would later be transferred to a mental of Form

* * *

"Don't you think you went a little overboard?"

Mukuro smirked at the young Vongola Decimo. "Kufufu… no, I don't. That man deserved every second of hell he got."

Tsuna covered his face in his hands. "Do you know what you've caused!? Macintosh has filed a lawsuit against Fran, the Vongola has to pay for that employee's medical bills, and-"

"I don't see what's wrong with this, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro interjected, absentmindedly fingering his trident. "The Vongola is _mafia_. Surely you dirty fools can solve this mess with a few bribes, some influential contacts, and a couple of thre-"

"-I have more stacks of _paperwork_ to sign," Tsuna continued, raising his head and fixing Mukuro with a steely, orange glare.

Mukuro froze, knowing the brunet's hatred of the thing. "W-wait a moment, Sawada Tsunayoshi- the other two did most of the-"

* * *

Fran turned away from the door as a muffled scream rang out. "So, how is it, neesan?"

"I must say, this is one of the best presents you've ever given me," Hibari grinned, gesturing towards Tsuna's office. "I would choose this over the Apple laptop any day. Thanks, imouto."

"No problem. Shishou's agony is always fun to watch."

"I can't believe you didn't plan this."

The two sisters went back to listening in on Mukuro's torture.

* * *

**Luna: OTL. That progressed **_**way **_**too quickly. After the employee got Fran's gender wrong, everything took a sadistic turn. *sighs* Please review! All criticism is welcomed!**


	5. Influence

**Luna: Finally, another chapter after not updating or uploading anything for six months! Agh...**

**To **Love Chronical**, Mukuro's torture would have been too graphic to be made into a home video. Even more so if the store clerk had not been sent to the hospital... think about how much more paperwork Tsuna would have had to do! XD Also, they are whatever age they would be right after the manga ended, unless implied otherwise. Note that Fran is not TYL!Fran. To **Guest**, why, thank you, haha! :D To **Yay**, I updated at last! I apologize for the wait!**

**And to my dear neesan, whenever she reads this: I love you. Happy Birthday!**

**Kyoya Fem Hibari: (DISCLAIMER) Luna does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! or any of its characters.**

* * *

_"SAVE MEEEEEEEE-"_

A tonfa slammed into the gut of the desperate speaker, promptly shutting him up as he resorted to whimpering as he curled up into a ball in an attempt to relieve the pain. His assailant's shadow loomed over him ominously, and as much as he wanted to shy away, the hallway wall behind him prevented any retreat.

"Refrain from making unnecessary noises, herbivore," Hibari stated coldly, brandishing her tonfa. "Class is still in session, and your screeching is annoyingly disruptive."

The student behind Hibari made a similar plea for help as he struggled to escape. "SOMEBODY DO SOMETHI-" He was immediately pushed to the ground by the hard heel of the prefect's shoe.

Hibari glared at her disciplinary subject, digging her heel into his back. "Do. Not. Make. Unnecessary. Sounds," she hissed icily at the sprawled student. She turned her attention to her third and last victim, who was shivering in a corner, trying to make himself as small as possible. "Your punishment is next, herb-"

_"Midori tanabiku namimori no~"_

"-ivore."

_"Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~"_

The three males blinked in confusion, wondering where the school anthem was coming from.

_"Itsumo-" _

_Click._

"Hello?"

Gaping, the victims stared at each other in shock. So the rumor that Hibari Kyoya used her beloved school's anthem as her phone's ringtone was true! They quickly focused on the prefect's side of the conversation, wondering who would possibly have the nerve to call Hibari during school hours.

"Ah, imouto, it's you. What's going on?"

Had Hibari Kyoya just asked what someone else was doing in a non-threatening fashion? To her younger sister!?

"I thought she was an only child," the one backed up against the wall whispered.

Hibari ignored this and continued, "Is that so?" She paused. "Well, I'm in the middle of punishing some herbivores at the moment." Another pause. "Hn... I suppose tormenting the pineapple head would be worth it..."

_Pineapple head?_ the three echoed mentally, confused.

"Very well. I will be there immediately, imouto." Then Hibari gave the smallest hint of a smile. "See you soon." With a click, she hung up.

The three gulped simultaneously as the miracle of a smile turned into the most sadistic expression they had ever seen on the prefect. After all, Hibari was a cold enforcer of the law, not a traumatizing tormentor.

"I have no time to deal with you herbivores, so I'll make this quick."

_Right?_

* * *

As Hibari leapt out of the window of Namimori Middle to head off to her imouto, her three throroughly beaten victims decided that they never wanted to meet the person who had presumably influenced Hibari Kyoya to become an even more frightening force.

In a tree outside of Kokuyo Land where she had been plotting, a certain illusionist wearing a frog hat sneezed as she waved her illusionary phone out of existence.

* * *

**Luna: Woohoo! I updated, I updated... *celebrates* Please review! All criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
